Nylah and the Electric Scooter!
The Search For Ice Cream Truck is the 10th episode of season 2 and the 30th episode overall. This episode premiered on Thursday, April 11, 2019. Summary Jackie, Keziah, Nylah, and Keira refuse to get money for the ice cream truck. Plot Jackie's loud electric scooter is heard outside. Keira and Claudia hear the same sound as Keira escapes from her house. It was Nylah riding the scooter. Nylah asks Keira if she can ride Jackie's electric scooter. From afar, Jackie and Keziah are watching Keira riding Jackie's electric scooter, then Nylah gives it back after Keira rides it. Nylah yells, "4 hours and 100 miles long!" 2 times and yells even louder. Keziah, Nylah, and Keira are heading to the riverbank swing near an old farm, while Jackie stays at her house. At the riverbank, Nylah needs Keira to push Keziah on the swing. Keira responds Nylah's decision and pushes Keziah on the swing. Keziah, Nylah, and Keira take turns swinging and pushing on the riverbank swing. After Keziah, Nylah, and Keira's vision, they return to Jackie's house. Nylah gives Jackie her scooter back and accidentally bumps into the work truck. Did Jackie broke her wrist by accident? She did and Jackie starts crying. Melissa decides to give Jackie a kiss on her wrist to make it feel better. At the front yard, Jackie brings her hamster with her and Nylah has a phone in her pocket. Jackie notices that Nylah has a phone and decides to sing "Bitch!" as a music video, but Nylah tells her she's too young to sing rap songs and she's only 7 years old. Jackie wants to feel like singing it. Nylah unintentionally tapes Jackie and her hamster singing "Bitch!" that goes "I'm a b**ch! I'm a b**ch, a**hole! Kiss my a**, and I'll f**k you!". Nylah doesn't like the way Jackie sings it. She needs to be 18 years old or older to say curse words. Jackie goes, "F**k my ass, f**k me, and f**k you!". Her hamster repeats what she said and Jackie laughed. Nylah tells Jackie that she's not supposed to curse on front of her. Jackie apologized to her for doing that. Soon after, the video of her cursing with her hamster keeps showing up on Nylah's phone. Jackie starts crying and tells Nylah to trash the video 4 times before she starts screaming. After Jackie stopped crying, she decides to play hide and seek with Keziah. Keira follows Jackie while she's playing hide and seek, but then, ice cream truck music is heard in the background. Jackie, Keziah, Nylah and Keira are surprised and runs back to Jackie's house for money. Jackie asks Melissa that she and her friends need some money to buy ice cream from the ice cream truck. If Jackie and her friends don't get ice cream, they'll forget about it. Keziah, Nylah, and Keira will get 5 dollars, and Jackie will 10 dollars. Melissa will only let Jackie inside, but not Keziah, Nylah or Keira. After Jackie gets 20 dollars from inside, she gives them to herself, Keziah, Nylah, and Keira. Keziah offers Melissa to walk her and her friends with money. Melissa refuses, but the ice cream truck is farther away after it passes on Spruce Street. She doesn't have time because she and Sam are trying to have their alone time. Jackie, Keziah, Nylah and Keira don't know what to do now. Suddenly, Keziah gets into a really bad mood and steals Jackie's electric scooter. If anyone steals the scooter from her, she'll get exasperated. Nylah tells Keziah to give that scooter back to her, but Keziah ignores her. Keira instead gives Jackie's scooter back, but Keziah also ignores her. Jackie, Nylah, and Keira don't know how to stop Keziah from riding Jackie's electric scooter. After Keziah rides away with Jackie's electric scooter, Jackie is totally upset because Keziah stoled her scooter and rode it back to State Street, but Nylah calms her down. Jackie starts an argument with Nylah about Keziah stealing her scooter. She recalls that Keziah couldn't come back to play because she's about to eat her dinner, and brought Fushion with her. Jackie also thinks back to Tashira, which Nylah will bring her after she steals her electric scooter from Keziah. Nylah comments, "That's a great, damn idea! I'll bring Tashira with her! I don't care! Now, I'm going... to steal... that BIKE!". Nylah rides away. Jackie is now left alone without Keziah and Nylah and Keira walks back to her house. Without Jackie by her side, Keira asks Michelle if she wants to go to Keziah's house and steal Jackie's electric scooter from her. Michelle didn't know if Keziah has Jackie's scooter, why don't Keira ask Craig if she has permission? Keira then asks Craig if she has permission to go Keziah's house. Both Michelle and Craig don't allow Keira permission to go to Keziah's house, she has to be 16 years old to leave her house and go to Keziah's house. Back at Jackie's house, Keira asks Melissa where does Keziah live. Melissa tells Keira that Keziah lives in State Street, but farther and Nylah and Tashira live in a tall house in State Street. Jackie and Keira can't wait for Keziah and Nylah to come back. Soon after, Nylah finally brought Jackie's electric scooter back and brought Tashira with her. Keziah felt exasperated and doesn't want to be touched. She then gets curled up into a ball. Jackie was pleased that Nylah and Tashira are back. At the front yard, the girls take turns riding Jackie's electric scooter, and Nylah stands her phone and uploads a video on Tik Tok. "Trip" by Ella Mai plays when Nylah and Tashira are pretending to be dancing queens. Tashira goes, "No Tik Tok!" and decides to paint Jackie's playhouse again. Nylah sighs and Jackie warns them not to mess up the paint or else she will cry again. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie, Nylah and Tashira paint Jackie's playhouse while singing "A Million Dreams" from The Greatest Showman. On the sidewalk, Jackie sings "Shape of You" while walking to the right, and "Meet Virginia" while walking to the left. After Jackie sings on the sidewalk, Nylah and Tashira ask her if they can get the ice cream truck back, but Jackie starts another argument with them. She tells them that the ice cream truck vanished and they can't get ice cream. Keira holds Jackie's hamster when it repeats what Jackie, Nylah, and Tashira said. The episode ends with Jackie going back inside, Nylah and Tashira bringing Keziah home and Keira walking back home. Nylah says "See you tomorrow!" as the episode ends. Cast Songs *Trip (Tik Tok Version) *A Million Dreams *Shape of You *Meet Virginia Trivia *This is the 2nd episode where the setting takes place outside. *This is the 4th episode to feature Nylah and Tashira. They will later appear again in the next episode, "3 Challenge Activities". *This episode has 4 songs including Trip, A Million Dreams, Shape of You and Meet Virginia. *Opal only appears at the end. *Fluffy, Fushion, Carlucci and Cayooen don't appear in this episode. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Nylah Category:Episodes with Tashira Category:Episodes with Opal Category:Episodes that Jackie cries